Neue Schuhe
by Canonbury
Summary: Ein kleiner Auszug aus Pams Jungvampirdarseins - mit viel Eric


Unsere Schritte hallten krachend wie Kanonenschüsse auf dem feuchten, unebenen Steinboden unter unseren Füßen. Der Gestank hätte mir den Atem geraubt, hätte die Notwendigkeit bestanden diesem menschlichen Grundbedürfnis nachzugehen. Und trotz und alledem ertappte ich mich selbst immer wieder dabei diesem Reflex nachzugeben. Der Mann neben mir hatte vor einigen Tagen erklärt dieses Bedürfnis würde sich mit der Zeit geben, ich würde ganz von allein aufhören atmen zu wollen und es schlicht und ergreifend vergessen.

Vergessen. Atmen vergessen. Familie vergessen und alles hinter mir lassen, was mich als mich selbst ausmachte. Mein Name ist Pamela und ich zähle mich seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr zu den Lebenden. Der Mann, der ein paar Fuß vor mir abrupt stehen blieb heißt Erich und Erich ist ein Vampir, genau wie ich. Er hat mich verwandelt und ich hasse ihn dafür. Ich liebe ihn dafür. Ich verabscheue ihn. Ich bewundere ihn. Und in diesem Moment hätte ich ihm am liebsten den Dolch, den er mir heute zum Anbruch der Dunkelheit gegeben hatte, von hinten durch sein fabelhaft breiten Rücken getrieben.

Selbst als sich meine Finger noch fester um den Griff der Waffe legten und die Klinge kurz in meiner Hand zuckte, kam ich dem Gedanken nicht nach. Er würde mir die Hand brechen, bevor die Spitze des Dolches auch nur in die Nähe seines dunkelblauen Samtjakkos käme. Und dann wollte ich mir nicht einmal ausmalen, was er zur Bestrafung als angemessen empfunden hätte.

"...nicht...wer...vorne", sprach Erich im Flüsterton zu mir, doch die Worte hallten in meinem Schädel als habe er sie mir ins Ohr geschrien. Vampire haben sehr scharfe Sinne und auch wenn es langsam besser wurde, musste ich mich daran gewöhnen. In den letzten Wochen war ich aus diesem Grund oft der Meinung gewesen verrückt zu werden, vor allem wenn Erich und ich uns in großen Menschenmengen bewegten. Was wir tunlichst vermieden, denn der Geruch von Menschen ließ mich ... ein wenig ungestüm werden, ja, das ist sicher das korrekte Wort dafür.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was Erich von mir wollte, da er sich in seinen Kopf gesetzt hatte nur noch auf Alt-Schwedisch mit mir zu reden, bis ich die Sprache fließend sprechen konnte, weswegen ich ihn nur bruchstückhaft verstand. Immerhin, ein paar Worte konnte ich mir mittlerweile sinngemäß selbst zusammenreimen und trotzdem ergab "...nicht...wer...vorne" wenig Sinn. Gerade wenn man bedachte, dass er einen relativ langen Satz von sich gegeben hatte. Trotzdem blieb ich stehen und nachdem Erich keine Anstalten machte sich über mein Verhalten negativ zu äußern schien ich schonmal nichts falsch gemacht zu haben.

In der dunklen Gasse in der wir uns befanden, drang so gut wie kein Licht von den schwachen Öllampen der nächtlichen Straßenbeleuchtung von der Hauptsraße neben uns heran. Doch ein Vampir braucht nicht viel Licht um seine Umgebung auszumachen. Erichs Körperhaltung veränderte sich, in seine statuenartige Bewegungslosigkeit schlug es wie ein Blitz ein, als er sich in seine Kampfstellung brachte. Selbst mit meinem ausgezeichnetem Hör- und Sehsinn konnte ich nur unscharf die Konturen der nächsten Bewegungsabläufe ausmachen. Doch das Blut konnte ich riechen. Sofort. Süßlich und verlockender als der Applepie, den meine Mutter zu festlichen Anlässen zu backen pflegte. Und ich wäre zu Lebzeiten für diesen Kuchen gestorben.

Das Blut spritzte zu allen Seiten und blieb mit plätschernden Geräuschen an den Wänden der Häuser links und rechts neben uns hängen. Meine Muskeln begannen zu zucken, meine linke Hand formte sich zu einer Kralle während meine Rechte den Dolch fest umklammert hielt. Die Fangzähne, an die ich mich noch weniger gewöhnt hatte als an alle verbesserten Sinne zusammen schossen hervor und bohrten mir zwei tiefe Löcher in meine Unterlippe. Exzellent, dass Vampirwunden schnell zu heilen pflegen.

"Töte ihn!", stieß mir Erich in einem tiefen Barathon entgegen - diese beiden Worte hatte ich mitunter am schnellsten gelernt. Mit den fast zwei Metern Körpergröße überragte mein Macher das zitternde Häuflein Elend um gut anderthalb Köpfe, den er mir im Klammergriff vor seiner Brust präsentierte. Bei dem Geschöpf handelte es sich um einen Vampir, ungepflegt, mit braunem Haar und zerschlissener Kleidung. Seine Fangzähne waren ausgefahren, nun, was davon übrig war. Erich hatte ihn scheinbar so fest geschlagen, dass dem Vampir ein Fangzahn fehlte und auch sein Kiefer stand in grotesk schiefer Lage zu dem Rest seines Gesichts. Sein Hemd war aufgerissen und mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung meiner rechten Hand gab mir Erich zu verstehen, was ich als nächstes tun sollte.

Daraufhin hob ich den Dolch an und was als nächstes geschah, kann ich nicht genau wiedergeben. Das Endergebnis war eine schleimige, blubbernde Masse zu meinen Füßen und mein Macher, der fast schon ein als diabolisch zu bezeichnendes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

"Lektion sieben. Silber und seine Auswirkungen auf unsere Art.", sprach Erich in einem fast aktzentfreiem Englisch. Ich konnte wohl froh sein, dass er mir wenigstens die Lektionen in meiner Muttersprache beibrachte. Vermutlich wollte er auch wirklich sicher sein, dass ich sie verstand.

Dann wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck in einen fast - angeekelten Zustand.

"Pam, ... Blut ... Haar?", fragte er daraufhin verwundert, löste die Samtschleife aus seinem Nacken, woraufhin sein blondes Haar in sein Gesicht viel. Also sie waren an einigen Stellen noch blond. Mit einem Schritt war ich nah an ihn herangetreten. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und auch wenn ich wieder nicht den kompletten Satz verstanden hatte wusste ich sinngemäß was er von mir wissen wollte.

Ich beäugte interessiert sein blutbesprenkeltes Gesicht und nahm eine Strähne seines Haars zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger um es deutlicher begutachten zu können. Es war blutdurchtränkt und auch die Kotletten, die er bis zu seiner Kinnpartie trug, tropften. Dann trat ich wieder einen Schritt zurück.

"Nennen Sie mich nicht Pam, ich heiße Pamela!" Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich missmutig zusammen. Wie oft hatte ich ihm das jetzt schon gesagt? "Und ja, da ist Blut. Überall um präzise zu sein.", antwortete ich dann doch schnell in meiner Muttersprache, als seinerseits beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe schossen.

"Störrisch und rechthaberisch." Ah. Da waren sie, die ersten beiden Worte, die ich auf Alt-Schwedisch gelernt hatte. Er sah eher amüsiert, als wirklich wütend aus. Dann trat er einen Schritt auf mich zu, legte einen Arm um mich und führte mich zurück in die Gasse, den Weg, den wir gekommen waren.

"Wenn wir daheim sind wirst du mir die Haare waschen, Pam." Eine kleine Pause. "Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, die kommen ab." Und damit fuhr er sich mit der freien Hand über seine Gesichtsbehaarung, wie ich aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte. "Diese Kotletten sind der größte modische Fehltritt dieses Jahrhunderts!", wieder Englisch. Du meine Güte, wenn das so weiter ging hatte er sein Pensum für das nächste Jahrzent erreicht!

"Seh ich etwa aus wie ein Barbier?", konterte ich da nur patzig und blickte sturr zu ihm hinauf.

"Ich habe ein paar Seitenstraßen weiter ein paar wirklich großartige Schnürschuhe im Ladenfenster gesehen, gerade aus Paris gekommen, in pink.", fuhr er weiter fort, ohne auf meinen Einwand zu reagieren. "Wie wäre es, die besorge ich dir gleich wenn du mein Haar in Ordnung gebracht hast."

Mh ... das war ein Argument.


End file.
